


come together

by hyerewolf



Series: snapshots [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, F/F, based on an inside joke, uh it's creepy and kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Painful, unfamiliar, and - the worst of all - confusing. Hyejoo just wanted it to end.





	come together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0222fm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0222fm/gifts).

> from a drabble request on twitter: "the merge (hyunjin, hyejoo) merging"
> 
> i'm so sorry

Hyejoo looked at herself in the mirror - or at least tried to. There was _so much_ to look at, and she didn't want to see any of it. She didn't want the merging muscles and moving bones and seeping fluids to be engraved forever in her mind, she still wanted to be able to fall asleep at night.

Would she even be able sleep after that?

She felt her bones breaking, her teeth clashing with ones that didn't belong to her, her muscles tearing apart and twisting around foreign bones, and it hurt, and there was no way to stop it.

She tried closing her eyes - or at least one eye, the same one she's been focusing on in her reflection - and an eyelid covered it. A success.

She tried her best not to focus on the fact that her other eye seemed completely independent, still darting around. Or that the other one, somewhere a bit lower and on the back, was swelled up, for reasons she didn't want to know. Or that another one was teary, but then again she wasn't sure the liquid was really tears.

She opened the only eye she was sure was hers, preparing herself to look around, but in that moment a palm - covered in ashy, flaky skin, very alive and red underneath it - covered the eye. She made a noise of disagreement; it came out like a grumble from beneath several layers of cloth, as she found out that her mouth was no longer hers.

_It's your hand_, a thought came. Hyunjin's thought.

It made her - her? - stomach turn, and she wouldn't be surprised if it actually tore open and flipped itself inside out. Another hand came up and covered the one Hyunjin claimed was Hyejoo's.

_Now that's mine_, the older girl's thought was loud and clear in her - their - head. Hyejoo wondered how could she be so calm in a situation like this.

_I'm just as scared as you_, Hyunjin chimed in.

_I'm just as scared as me_, Hyejoo responded.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs


End file.
